Once, Before I Go
by Mitsuko Y
Summary: Takes place right after Tezuka leaves the U-17 camp. In which he tries to sort his feelings out for his coach's granddaughter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **__I do NOT own Prince of Tennis nor (sadly) any of its characters. _

_I am also in the process of writing another fic entitled "Reawakening" which also features Tezuka x Sakuno. I have NOT abandoned that. It's just that the idea for this has been swimming in my head and i just need to write it to get it out of my system before I focus on that one. Minor OOC's for this, but I hope it works._

* * *

Tezuka Kuniharu is highly amused.

His son Kunimitsu arrived from his training camp earlier than expected the night before, saying that he has decided to continue training to become a pro tennis player in Germany at the soonest possible time. Kuniharu and his wife had expected it already, though their son had not expressed it outright, as the married couple have already made the necessary preparations for their son. He already asked his company to assign him to the Berlin office, where housing for his family would also be taken care of as part of the relocation package. In the meantime, his younger sister would move to the house in Tokyo to tend to his father Kunikazu's needs. All he needed was Kunimitsu's decision, and he knew his son would choose tennis. There was no reason not to support Kunimitsu. He has been a model son, hardly disobedient, kept his grades up, and truly cared for the family. Everyone in the household agreed that moving to Germany is what's best at this time.

As a show of support, Kuniharu had taken the day off from work to complete arrangements for his family's move: phone calls to the Berlin office, booking flights for his family, and now accompanying Kunimitsu in making arrangements for school. Due to special circumstances, Kunimitsu was allowed to complete his course requirements from Germany, and he was given the rest of his homework and course guides to take with him.

What had amused Kuniharu was that his affectionate son, who usually smiles at home, is quite the antisocial emotionless boy in school. What had increased his amusement was that his son seems to have a large female fanbase as they were greeted by squeals left and right.

However, being a Tezuka, even Kuniharu managed to hide his amusement well. He made a mental note to tease Kunimitsu about it later. After their business in the school's main building, the pair made their way to the tennis courts, where the club room was. Kunimitsu needed to clear his locker there, too.

Kuniharu heard the familiar sound of solo tennis practice. Apparently, Kunimitsu heard it too, as he turned his head slightly to the direction of where the sound came from.

Kunimitsu sighed.

Kuniharu's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Out of curiosity, he turned to see what Kunimitsu was looking at.

It was a girl.

An aburn-haired girl with long pigtail braids practicing tennis on her own. Her form's not great, but Kuniharu can tell that she's trying. Obviously younger than his son. Probably a freshman. She also looks familiar, somehow.

Kunimitsu looked away and started walking to the club room. Kuniharu just followed him, noticing that the pigtailed girl was oblivious to their presence the entire time. Apparently, she wasn't part of his son's fan club.

"You seem to be very popular in school, Kunimitsu," the older man said to his son once they entered the club room with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

The fifteen-year old had been expecting that and instantly regretted accepting his father's offer to accompany him to school. "Well, that's certainly one thing I won't miss when I'm gone," Tezuka Kunimitsu said, clearing his gym locker of the last of his personal effects and headed to the desk.

His father chuckled, "But I'm pretty sure you will be missing someone, right? With all the girls falling over you back there and all, you can just take your pick. I wonder what your mother will think of that."

Tezuka didn't have much patience when his father was in this mood. He threw the older man a stubborn look before resuming writing his instructions to Oishi and Kaidoh.

The smile on Tezuka Kuniharu's face widened, "Oi, oi! Don't have to look at me like that, boy. Besides, I have a feeling your special someone's not a part of your fan club anyway."

Tezuka resumed his writing while his father looks around the club room. His father did just hit the nail in the head, after all. Not that he really _has _a special someone. Tezuka Kunimitsu himself hasn't even sorted out how he feels towards the girl.

It's all just so new, whatever it is he's feeling.

She's different, for reasons he can't pinpoint either.

Tennis, he knows. With tennis, his goals are clear.

With her, it's not.

It's not like he _doesn't_ want to figure things out. Tezuka _knows _it's not the right time to do so. It'd be unfair. Besides, Ryuzaki Sakuno's just too young to think of things now. To ask her to "figure things out" with him at this stage of his feelings would be a recipe for disaster. He's leaving for Germany. Tonight. It's just not fair. She might not be thinking about such things to begin with.

Or at least not with him.

"Ryuzaki," he heard his father say, snapping Tezuka out of his thoughts.

_How did he know? _Tezuka wondered. "I'm sorry, Otou-san?"

"Ryuzaki Sumire," Tezuka Kuniharu replied. "Your coach? We should invite her and her family for dinner, before we leave for Germany. Don't you think so?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **__I do NOT own Prince of Tennis nor (sadly) any of its characters._

_A bit of Tezuka-bullying ahead. (fufufufufu...)_

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu is a wreck.

The fates must really hate him.

After wrapping up all his business with school, he had to endure incessant teasing from his father in the car about a possible girlfriend, how he would be able to manage a long distance relationship and such and such.

They got home in time to see his mother prepare lunch. Tezuka Kuniharu immediately went to the kitchen to be with his wife while the youngest Tezuka retreated to his own bedroom to continue his packing, hopefully in peace.

It was an easy matter, sorting out which things to bring in the flight, which ones to have shipped later on, until he got to his gakuran. He sat on his bed, wondering whether he'll put it on He certainly wouldn't need it anymore, right?

"Kunimitsu?"

He turned to see his mother standing at the doorway.

"I heard something very interesting from your father," she teased.

Tezuka let out an undignified snort to which his mother laughed, ruffled his hair and sat down next to him. "I also heard that you've got your cap set on a particular girl?"

He blushed and kept his eyes on the gakuran in his hands.

"You've got big plans for that?" Tezuka Ayana asked.

Tezuka just shrugged.

"You know, son, that we can't guarantee that you'll be back in time to join your friends for the graduation ceremony?"

He gave his mother a blank look. _ Great. Thanks, Okaa-san. I REALLY needed that._

"What I meant was, if there are things you need to tell people. You can tell them today," she put her arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer. "Or give them things today," she added, touching his uniform's second button.

The reference to that romantic school tradition was not lost on Tezuka. He was, after all, thinking about it. "I don't know if I'm quite there yet," he replied.

His mother stood up and said, "Then work with what you do know. You're a smart boy. You'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Okaa-san," he said with a wan smile.

"Lunch is almost ready. Wash up, eat quick, then you can go out for the afternoon," she said with a smile as she left the room.

_Work with what I know, huh?_ he thought.

He doesn't know exactly what he feels for her, but he knows that he enjoys being in her presence.

He doesn't know when he started being aware of these feelings, but he knows he doesn't want to push them away.

He likes these feelings, but the uncertainty is driving him mad.

Tezuka shook his head, as if to rid himself of those thoughts. He set his school uniform down on the bed and prepared for lunch with his family.

Lunch was a simple yet hearty meal of donburi, given the preparations the family has to make. As they were eating, Tezuka's parents and grandfather discussed travel and living arrangements.

"Looks like you've got everything taken care of," Tezuka Kunikazu acknowledged approvingly.

At that, Kuniharu and Ayana stole a glance at the their quiet son. "Well..." Kuniharu trailed off.

Kunikazu turned to his favorite grandson. "Oro? What's this? Have you got any unfinished business to settle, boy?"

Tezuka glared at his parents who were suddenly busy with their food with conspiratory smiles on their faces despite their mouths probably full. "It's nothing, Ojii-sama," he said, putting a bit of rice and chicken in his mouth right after.

Kunikazu glanced at the boy's parents and the boy a few times before letting out a hearty laugh. "Oho ho! It's a girl, isn't it?"

Tezuka nearly choked on the chicken, glaring at his parents as if they were the regulars under his charge.

Naturally, his parents are unfazed as the look seemed to amuse them more. He felt his face getting warmer and warmer.

Kunikazu put his hand on his grandson's shoulder and simply said, "Maa, Kunimitsu. Just don't up and leave with any regrets."

He would very much like to crawl under the table and die right about now.

"Can we just please change the subject?" Tezuka pleaded as he tried to proceed with his meal.

Ayana was still giggling slightly, "Gomen, Mitsu-kun. It's not everyday that we see you all riled up like that. We'll drop it for now." She turned to her father-in-law, "Otou-sama, we'll be having guests for dinner tonight."

_Great topic change_, Tezuka thought dryly.

"Maa, I forgot to call Coach Ryuzaki," Kuniharu said. "I didn't get to see her at the school today."

"She's in school now, for certain," Tezuka said. "I could go see her and tell her myself."

Kuniharu raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Yes, yes, I think it's a good idea for you to go to _school _yourself, too, son. Oompf..' he said when his wife's elbow jab to his ribs cut him off.

Tezuka quickly finished his meal and downed the last of his tea. "Thank you for the meal. May I please be excused?"

"You may. Go on," his mother said.

Once he got to his bedroom, he lay on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. He has to go to school. If he goes _she'll_ be there, too. No way to escape, since she'll be coming over for dinner anyway.

Exactly what was his parents and grandfather thinking? Go make a confession? They might as well have told him to throw a game. A confession would be downright disastrous. He doesn't even know up to what extent he likes her.

He's received confessions and love declarations countless times. Now he can't help but feel a little bit of respect for those girls (and a handful of guys) who had confessed to him in the past.

_At least they knew how they felt._

_At least they did SOMETHING._

He knows that if he just leaves things as is, this will bug him till God-knows-when. He's cursing the awful timing of these feelings. If these had been more evident before the school year. Then what? Would these feelings have grown? Would he have confessed? Would she feel the same way?

He threw a pillow over his own face and groaned into it.

It's obvious she cares for Echizen.

Since when had he backed down at the idea of competition?

Reciprocated feelings or not, any exclusive relationship between them at this point would be highly inappropriate, wouldn't it? She's only twelve years old, and he just turned fifteen a few weeks ago. Oh, and let's not forget the _tiny_ fact that he's leaving for Germany in a little over twelve hours.

His family's unsolicited advice rang in his head:

_Just don't up and leave with any regrets._

_Work with what you know._

Tezuka sat up and took his uniform in his hands.

_I think I know what to do now._

* * *

_**A/N: **Hope you like the Tezuka family. Cool and no-nonsense on the outside, warm and quirky on the inside. Working on the next chapter now. :)  
_

_Reviews are very very much appreciated. Do share your thoughts, suggestions, etc. They really help me write. Thanks so much!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: _**_I do NOT own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters._

_Thank you for the reviews! _

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu managed to get a couple of errands done before getting to the the school tennis courts before the last period ended. He seated himself on one of the benches, shopping bags by his side.

_I'm sure gonna miss this plac_e, Tezuka thought as scenes from the last two and a half years started playing in his mind - the friends he made; his growth in tennis; his first experience in leading a team; being able to help people wanting to be stronger in playing tennis.

_Oh crap_, he thought when he remembered that it was he who had rekindled Echizen Ryoma's fire in playing tennis.

In wanting to be stronger.

In making Echizen shine brighter in her eyes.

_Crap_. He closed his eyes and tried to compose himself.

"Tezuka-sempai?" he heard a sweet voice say.

He turned to where the voice came from and once again wondered what he had done that had so offended the fates to deserve what's being dealt to him right now.

But he was trained well, his stoic mask up on reflex. "Aa. Ryuzaki," he acknowledged the auburn-haired girl standing next to the bench. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, sempai," she simply said. "Ne, sempai, is it true you're leaving Seigaku?"

"Aa," Tezuka replied, mentally kicking himself for being such a stoic dolt. "I've finished all my business with the school earlier today. I'm hoping to speak to the coach. Did she come to school today?"

"Hai," Sakuno nodded. "She should be here after the bell."

"Aa. The matter also concerns you, actually,¨ he said.

_The matter also concerns you?_ he repeated in his head. _ How much of a dork must you really sound right about now?_

A look of worry passed the girl's face. "Eh? Have I done anything wrong, sempai?"

_Great. Look what you've done_, he berated himself. Tezuka softened his look a little, his lips expressing a slight smile. "Nothing of the sort, Ryuzaki. My parents are simply inviting the coach for dinner. You're more than welcome to come along, too, of course."

Sakuno looked relieved, taking the seat next to him on the bench. "I'm glad," she said with a smile.

"Am I keeping you from something?" Tezuka asked her.

A light blush dusted Sakuno's cheeks. "Just wanted to get a few minutes of self-practice before going home," she said.

"Please go ahead," he said. "Don't let me disturb you."

Sakuno fiddled with the strap of her tennis bag. "It can wait, sempai. I don't mind. I can keep you company while waiting for Obaachan." She turned to him with a questioning look and added, "Unless you want to be alone?"

Tezuka can't help but be a bit happy at that. "Your company's most welcome," he said sincerely.

A moment of silence passed between the two. Tezuka noticed that as anxious as he was earlier that day because of thinking about how he feels towards her, he genuinely likes the fact that she's just there. The idea of her choosing to sit quietly with him instead of practicing made him even happier.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki," he said, breaking the silence.

"For what, sempai?" she asked. "I don't quite remember doing anything."

Tezuka shook his head. "You have cheered for us in every game we've had this year. For that, I'm really grateful. I don't think we would've won at Nationals without you."

Sakuno blushed furiously. "Tezuka-sempai gives me too much credit," she replied. "You and the team were really awesome! That, and your leadership totally brought things to a much higher level! I really admire you for that, sempai!"

Tezuka's eyes widened slightly, surprised at the usually shy girl's declaration.

"Mou," Sakuno said, looking down at her tennis bag. "I sound like one of your fangirls."

Tezuka chuckled. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," he said, smiling at the girl for the very first time.

Sakuno still hasn't looked up, though Tezuka sees that she's pouting. "Mou, now Tezuka-sempai's teasing."

"Gomen, Ryuzaki," he said. "It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable."

She turned and saw her sempai smiling. Her eyes widened slightly at the rare sight. She had no idea that the stoic and intimidating captain can look so... charming. Sakuno felt heat rising to her cheeks at that thought and looked away quickly, embarrassed that she could even think such a thing. She groaned inwardly thinking, _Am I just as bad as his fangirls?_

"Ryuzaki," Tezuka said, expertly masking the nervousness in his voice. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like you to do me a favor."

Curiosity overtook all of Sakuno's other thoughts. "Eh? What could I possibly help sempai with?"

Tezuka took one of the paper bags next to him and passed it to Sakuno. Their fingers brushed as she took it. He then realized that he wanted the touch to linger longer than necessary, but being who he is, he withdrew his hand when he saw she already had the bag.

Sakuno was too curious to see the bag's contents to notice anything else. "Your gakuran?" she asked once she brought it out of the bag. "Sempai, I don't understand."

"I remember you cheering for us wearing the top of the boys' school uniform," Tezuka said simply. "Though Nationals is over, the team has been invited to play a few exhibition games open to the public. I was hoping for you to use my uniform when you cheer for them."

The logic seemed sensible enough to Sakuno and she nodded. "Sempai thinks too highly of me to entrust me with this, she said.

_You have no idea._

"It's yours for as long as you wish to keep it," he said with a shy smile, looking away to control a blush he feels creeping in.

"I'll take good care of it, sempai, I promise," she said. A look of amusement danced in her eyes as she held the uniform by its shoulders in front of her. "Mou, I'd probably look funny in it."

"The one you wore the last time was too big for you, too," he reasoned.

"Ah! Tezuka! Sakuno!" the pair hears from a distance. They see Coach Ryuzaki Sumire from a distance approaching them.

Tezuka stood up while Sakuno hurriedly folded the boy's uniform and put it back in the paper bag.

"Good afternoon, Coach," Tezuka greeted with a respectful bow.

"I heard that you and your father were here this morning," Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Aa," Tezuka acknowledged. "But my father and I were unable to see you this morning, and we were hoping you and your family would be able to join us for dinner tonight, before we leave for Germany."

"Eh?" Sakuno interrupted. "You're leaving tonight? So soon, sempai!"

"Aa. Sorry for not telling you that earlier," he said to Sakuno. He turned back to her grandmother. "I'm sorry for the short notice."

"It's understandable, Tezuka. Sakuno and I will be there. Thank you for the invitation." Sumire then turned to her granddaughter, "Sakuno, please go to the faculty room and get my purse and the stack of notebooks on my desk. We'll be going home early today."

"Hai, Obaachan," Sakuno said. She turned to give Tezuka a bow. "Thank you, Tezuka-sempai. See you tonight," she said before turning to walk towards the school building.

Once she was out of earshot, Sumire glanced at Tezuka, noticing his usually stern look softened as he watched her granddaughter walk away from them.

"Is that your school uniform she has with her?"

Tezuka doesn't see any reason to hide that. Not like she won't find out on her own anyway. "Aa."

The older woman chuckled and shook her head. "You're a sly one, Tezuka. Don't think I don't know what you just did."

He expected as much from his coach and just remained silent.

"I can't say I'll support you on that at this point."

He nodded in understanding.

Sumire continued, "She probably doesn't understand the significance of that herself, that silly girl. God knows when she'll figure that out. You may have to wait long for an answer."

"I'll be gone for a long time," Tezuka answered. "I need the time to figure things out myself."

* * *

_**A/N -**__ Next Chapter might be the dinner, or what goes on in the Ryuzaki household. _

_Question: Since apart from Sumire, Sakuno's family background is unknown. Should I create an OC for Sakuno's father to appear at dinner (and to bully Tezuka just a little bit more)? Just a thought. Please let me know what you think, as I'll consider that for the next chapter. _

_Please review if you have time. Thanks for your support!_


End file.
